


Драббл без названия

by Justin_Hill



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, protective!Thorin
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justin_Hill/pseuds/Justin_Hill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Исполение заявки с хоббит-феста, заявка I-35 Торин/Кили, злобные горные тролли хотят начать с самого младшего, Торин звереет и рубит их всех в капусту. Непонимание и неприятие собственных чувств Торином, смущённый Кили.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Драббл без названия

**Author's Note:**

> *Заявка была про троллей, а я написал про горных гоблинов))

Кили ворошит палкой угли, кидая быстрые взгляды в сторону дяди. Торин стоит поодаль ото всех, пристально всматриваясь в горизонт, словно убегающее в закат солнце способно дать ему недостающие ответы на многочисленные вопросы. Кили вздыхает и, отбросив палку, откидывается назад, опираясь ладонями о землю. Он и сам бы хотел получить ответы на вопросы – в последнее время их накопилось слишком много. Он хочет подойти к Торину и спросить, только не знает, с чего начать. Да и как такое спросишь? Потому что на первый взгляд все вполне естественно. Кили прикрывает глаза, вспоминая заварушку с горными гоблинами. Они решили начать с самого младшего. Кили мог почувствовать, как бедный Ори, стоявший рядом, буквально окаменел от страха. Только гоблины выбрали не его, а Кили – видимо, почти гладкое лицо, едва украшенное щетиной, сбило их с толку. И пока Кили думал, как лучше выбраться из ситуации, Торин начал действовать. Опять же, ничего удивительного: будь у Кили собственный племянник, он бы тоже кинулся его защищать. Да что там племянник – ради Торина Кили пожертвовал бы своей жизнью, встав между угрозой и дядей. Дядей, что практически заменил ему отца. Дядей, в чьих движениях в ту ночь было столько отчаяния и злости, что не будь враги повержены его мечом, их бы точно снесло бы эмоциональной волной.

И что-то было в этих эмоциях, в том, как кинулся Торин на его защиту, раскидывая врагов вокруг себя, что-то, что не дает покоя мыслям Кили. И он бы рад со всем своим юношеским восхищением и любопытством поблагодарить дядюшку и спросить, что это было и почему, да только Торин, видимо, решил игнорировать племянника до окончания похода.

– Кили, твоя смена первая. В полночь пусть сменит Бофур.

Или до этого вечера.

Кили неловко улыбается, когда Торин, прихрамывая, проходит мимо, однако тот не смотрит на него. Кили ловит понимающий и немного сочувствующий взгляд брата и упрямо качает головой. Он все равно выяснит, что не дает ему уснуть по ночам, заставляя вновь и вновь вспоминать, как Торин уверенно и безжалостно разрубал пополам гоблинов, одного за другим. За него. Ради него. Мысли явно идут в каком-то неправильном направлении, потому что Кили совершенно уверен, что Торин-то ничего такого и не имел в виду, а вот его слишком богатое воображение может сыграть с ним дурную шутку. Он с облегчением передает пост Бофуру и отправляется спать с твердой уверенностью, что завтра же поговорит с дядей. Возможно, он делает из гнома великана, но спросить он должен.

В итоге он просыпается с твердым членом в штанах, что моментально сбивает желание разговаривать и даже видеть Торина.

Сам Торин понимает, что лучше было отреагировать хотя бы на один из многочисленных взглядов Кили, которые тот искоса кидал на него, когда думал, что никто – особенно сам Торин – не видит, в тот момент, когда утром после привала видит смущенного Кили, старательно отводящего глаза. О чем мог додуматься младший из племянников, остается загадкой, учитывая, что у самого Торина ответов нет и для себя, не то, что для Кили. Где-то внутри, под грудной клеткой настойчиво тянет, привлекая внимание, однако Торин старательно отмахивается – в глубине души он догадывается об истинной причине своего безумного поступка. Однако разумом Торин, сын Трайна, внук Трора, несмотря на историю своих отцов, еще не тронулся настолько, чтобы открыто признать это. Проку от этого признания все равно не будет, а вот бед может прибавить немало. Он успешно убеждает себя в том, что так поступил любой бы на его месте. Он старший родственник и он Король, заботящийся о своих верных подданных. Вот и все. Самовнушение работает успешно три дня, а потом он, прогуливаясь в лесу и разведывая обстановку, видит у ручья Кили, отстирывающего свои штаны и рубаху. И вид покатых бледных плеч, четкие очертания лопаток и то, как племянник отфыркивается от воды, возбуждают в нем отнюдь не родственные чувства. Впрочем, член его стоит вполне себе по-королевски, поэтому Торин лишь сжимает зубы и отходит в лес, чтобы племянник его не заметил. Отрицание ушло, сметенное осознанием и сменившееся горьким, обреченным смирением.

Кили скучает по Торину. Он скучает по историям, которые тот рассказывал им, по тому, как дядя всегда прояснял для них то, что было непонятно, как не ленился ответить лишний раз на вопрос, потому что Фили завязал свои усы бантиком и Кили, смеясь над братом, прослушал ответ. Кили старается чаще попадаться дядя на глаза, вызывается на дежурства и сходить в лес за дровами, он даже порывается вызваться перевязать повязку, однако Двалин опережает его. И если среди наследников Дьюрина Торин никогда не отличался особой терпеливостью, то Кили в этом плане был катастрофой. Кили надоедает это на третий день их продвижения через лес, четвертые сутки после спасение орлами и освобождения из плена мерзких горных гоблинов. Он договаривается с Фили, чья смена выпала перед сменой Торина, поменяться.

Когда ночью он слышит тихие шаги позади себя, то сдерживается, чтобы не обернуться. Торин медлит, однако через некоторое время садится на бревно рядом с племянником.

– Твоя смена была вчера и позавчера. Иди спать, Кили. Никто не знает, что еще ждет нас впереди, каждый член отряда должен быть наготове. Враг не будет жалеть тебя, если ты будешь валиться от усталости.

Кили не отвечает, вместо этого протягивает руку и касается выглядывающей повязки из-под ворота рубахи.

– Если кому и нужен отдых, то это вам, – говорит Кили, а потом быстро, без перехода, словно боясь, что передумает, продолжает. – В последнее время вы совсем не разговариваете со мной, дядя.

О, видит Аулэ, Торин совершенно точно не собирался начинать этот разговор _так._ Торин вздыхает, когда Кили, наконец, убирает руку с его груди, и молчит, обдумывая ответ. В конце концов, он решается.

– В последнее время не все, что происходит, мы видим в истинном свете.

Это совершенно точно не было прозвучать с затаенной нежной грустью, но неожиданно это звучит именно так. Кили удивленно и немного смущенно смотрит на Торина.

– Иногда мне так трудно понять вас. Вроде вы и рядом, а словно бы далеко.

– Может, оно и к лучшему? – Торин пожимает плечами и лезет в карман за трубкой.

– Почему? Я бы хотел понимать, что это значит! Хотел бы знать, почему вы… – Кили вскакивает с бревна, однако тут же плюхается на колени перед Торином, обхватывая его ладони своими. – Вы всегда были для меня самым близким человеком. После Фили, конечно, – он неловко улыбается, а затем смотрит на Торина. И в этом взгляде огонь и пламя, и золотые груды Одинокой горы, и все то, что Торин никогда не хотел бы, чтобы отразилось на его лице, потеряй он контроль хоть на секунду.

– Здесь нет загадок, Кили. Когда-нибудь ты разглядишь это. Если будешь готов.

Торин отдергивает руки и уже собирается насыпать табаку в трубку, как Кили внезапно меняется в лице.

– А если я уже готов? – шепчет он, подаваясь вперед, всматриваясь в глаза напротив, и, видимо, что-то найдя, решается. – Торин…

Называть так – рискованно. Пусть и родственник, но Торин старше его в два раза – в то время как сам Кили едва достиг брачного возраста, Торин уже зрелый гном. Да и уважение к своему королю никто не отменял. Торин – слишком интимно, слишком неуместно для них здесь и сейчас. Но Кили рискнул и теперь смотрит, закусывая губу, молясь про себя.

Торин смотрит на него в течение долгих секунд, которые кажутся им обоим вечностью. Кажется, что от Биг Энда до Ривенделла прошло меньше времени, чем между тихим, неуверенным шепотом Кили и таким же тихим, хриплым ответом.

– Кили…

Большего разрешения Кили не нужно. Он подается вперед, вцепляясь пальцами в меховой воротник на плаще. Прикасается к сухим, обветренным губам, осторожно прихватывает и легко тянет нижнюю губу. Когда язык Торина проскальзывает внутрь, Кили стонет, и слышит ответный низкий, гортанный стон. Сердце ускоряет свои удары, и Кили кажется, что еще чуть-чуть, и оно просто выскочит из грудной клетки. Торин перебирает пальцами спутанные пряди и ласкает его рот изнутри, даря ему воистину потрясающий, восхитительный поцелуй.  
 _Королевский._

Забытая трубка еще долго валяется под бревном.


End file.
